Child at the Snow
by istar fantasy
Summary: Disaat cuaca lagi dingin-dinginnya, para Asgardia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang gadis kecil. Nah kira-kira siapa ya dia & mau apa kesana ?
1. Chapter 1

**Child at the Snow**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

**Chapter: 1**

…

Salju tengah turun dengan lebatnya, inilah puncak dari musim dingin panjang di Asgard. Untuk mengatasi masalah alami ini para God warrior tengah mengadakan rapat yang dipimpin oleh Freya yang mewakili Hilda yang sedang kena flu berat.

"Nah bagaimana menurut kalian…? Apa ada yang punya usulan ?" Tanya Freya selaku pemimpin rapat.

"Gimana kalau kita adain acara penggalangan kayu bakar…!" Usul Thor yang tampak paling mencolok diantara mereka dengan baju mantel bulu tebal dan penutup telinga berwarna-warni.

"Ide bagus…! Tapi kamu aja ya yang cari kayu bakarnya sendirian…!" Kata Mime yang sesekali memetik harvanya.

Wajar aja dicuaca sedingin ini siapa juga yang mau keluar, Mareka aja yang biasanya tahan dingin lebih millih terus berada diruangan berpenghangat.

"Susah juga ni…! Mana siAlberich yang biasanya punya ide cemerlang malah molor lagi…!" Pikir Freya melototin Alberich yang ngorok keras diatas meja tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya.

Akhirnya Freya berdiri dari kursi nyamannya sambil memegangi beberapa kertas putih bertinta biru yang merupakan hasil akhir dari rapat hari ini.

"Baiklah kesimpulannya adalah hari ini dingin sekali…"

Semua (dalam hati): "Dah pada tahu kali…!"

"Untuk membantu warga kita, kita semua akan memberikan mereka sumbangan berupa kayu bakar yang akan dicari sama si Thor…!"

Thor (dalam hati): "Tau gini mendingan gue diem aja…!"

Sesaat mereka semua cekikikan karena pada akhirnya Thor yang bakalan jadi korban akibat usulannya sendiri.

"Dan selanjutnya akan disalurkan langsung pada yang memburuhkan oleh Hagen, Fenrir….. Emmm…" Freya menarik kertas itu kebelakang yang bersambung kekertas berikutnya.

"Syd, ikan goreng… Alberich salad sayuran… dan jangan lupa jengkol goreng untuk Kak Hilda…"

"?"

Singgggggg... (hening sejenak)

Semua bengon tak terkecuali Freya yang langsung melotot dengan mata terbelalak lebar kepada kertas yang tengah dia baca itu.

"Eh… loh koq…?"

"Kyaaaaaa… Inikan daftar pesanan untuk makan malam nanti…!"

Jeritnya keras ketika menyadari bahwa telah salah membaca menu makan malam mereka yang seharusnya dia berikan kepada juru masak setelah rapat ini selesai. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajah yang merah merona melihat kearah para Asgard warrior yang sweatdrop mendengar perkataannya.

Dalam hati mereka semua.

Freya: "Aduh gawat salah ambil kertas…!Malu banget rasanya...!"

Siegfried: "Apaaaa…? Jadi Hilda-sama suka makanan yang seperti itu ? Sama donk… berarti kita emang jodoh…!"

Hagen: "Berarti kentut beraroma jengkol yang tempo hari... waktu aku, Mime sama Hilda-sama berkunjung kepantai air es itu berasal dari Hilda…! Wah keterlaluan… mana waktu itu dia nuduh gue yang kentut lagi…!"

Mime: "Berarti misteri siapa yang kentut tempo hari telah terpecahkan…!"

Disaat mereka sibuk berpikir tentang omongan Freya yang keceplosan hingga sebuah rahasia besar terbongkar, tak disangka pintu terbuka, hawa dingin dari luar langsung merangsak masuk kedalam dan membuat semua secara reflex berusaha menghangatkan diri dengan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Siapa sih yang buka pintu…?" Jerit kaget dari Alberich yang terbangun dan langsung meluk Siegfried.

"Kan dingin…!" Jerit sikembar yang kini menggigil didalam mantel bulu Thor yang sebenarnya muat untuk tiga orang berukuran normal.

"Ah tidak… begini juga nyaman…!" Mime jadi yang paling beruntung karena dipeluk Freya. Itu membuat Hagen dan Fenrir yang semula berpelukan langsung misahin mereka berdua.

Dari luar masuklah seorang pengawal yang sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah terlapisi es, hanya salah satu kakinya yang masih bisa dia gerakan untuk menyeret tubuhnya masuk kedalam.

Beberapa saat dia tampak berdiri didepan Freya dan para God warrior. Mereka sempat bingung tapi sebentar mereka mengerti kalau sebenarnya orang itu sedang memberi hormat hanya saja dengan tubuh kaku akibat terlapisi es jadi tak mudah dilakukan.

Setelah itu dia kembali menyeret tubuhnya dengan kakinya yang masih bisa dia gunakan untuk mendekat kearah perapian untuk mencaikan lapisan es yang mengurungnya.

"Mamamaaf… dididilululuar… aaada… aaaanaaak… kekekecicicil… yayayang… iiingngin… bebertetemu… sasama… aaanda… sesemuua…!" Kata orang itu yang telah setengah cair sambil gemetaran didepan perapian.

_Bagi yang gak ngerti: "Maaf diluar ada anak kecil yang ingin bertemu sama anda semua...!"_

"Anak kecil…?"

Setelah mereka semua mengenakan pakaian lebih tebal lagi, mereka berlari keluar, disana mereka melihat seorang pengawal yang sudah beku penuh, sedang bersama seorang anak kecil. Anak perempuan itu terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut merah panjang dikepang dua, matanya berwarna hijau cerah dan berkulit putih dan dia memakai baju mantel bulu berwarna abu-abu serta sebuah boneka Minions yang sedang tersenyum dipelukannya.

Dengan perintah Freya, Thor menggendong anak itu kedalam. Sambil berjalan dengan langkah yang berat Thor masuk kedalam pelan-pelan. Bagaimana tidak berat, Thorkah menggendong tiga orang karena Syd dan Bud tetap ogah keluar dari mantelnya si Thor.

"Nak… ada apa datang kemari dihari yang sedingin ini ?" Tanya Freya sambil memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada anak itu.

"Lala mau ketemu papa ?" Jawab anak itu sambil sesekali meniup coklat panasnya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Lala…? Nama kamu Lala…?" Tanya Mime yang duduk santai disebelah perapian untuk menghangatkan senar harvanya yang mengeras.

"Memangnya ayah kamu kerja disini ya…?" Freya kembali bertanya pada gadis kecil bernama Lala itu.

Sejenak mereka menunggu Lala menenguk coklat panasnya yang dengan cepat dia minum sampai habis tak bersisa.

" Iya… mama bilang papanya Lala seorang God warrior disini…!"

Jawaban dari gadis kecil itu sontak membuat semua orang terperanga tak bisa bicara apa-apa hanya suara petir yang menggelegar seperti sedang menyambar dibelakang mereka walaupun sebenarnya itu berada didalam kepala mereka.

"Apaaaaaaaaaa...?"

Jerit mereka secara bersamaan setelah cukup lama terdiam karena Shock mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh gadis kecil itu.

Praaaangggggg…

"Haaaaaaah… Apaaaaaaaaa…?"

Hilda yang datang karena mendengar keributan waktu pintu tadi terbuka dan tak sengaja (atau entah sengaja) mendengarnya juga ikut kaget sampai menjatuhkan kopi hangat yang dia bawa ketika melintasi dapur.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Dah lama gak bikin Fic… jadi agak lupa gimana caranya…!"

Fenrir: "Tapi kenapa harus Asgardian…?"

Istar: "Habis disini cuaca sedang dingin…! Jadi angsung kepikiran kalian ?"

Alberich: "Sesekali gak mikirin aku kenapa sih…?"

Istar: "Huh… dasar geer…!" (Nonjok muka Alberich)


	2. Chapter 2

**Child at the Snow**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

**Chapter: 2**

…

Perkataan Lala yang mengakui bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang Asgardian sontak membuat semua orang membatu kaku bak patung ditengah ruangan.

"Siegfried… Dia bukan anakmu kan..?" Tanya Hilda penuh curiga.

"Bukan… Bukan Hilda–sama…!" Bantah SiegFried sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Untuk menenangkan Hilda yang curiga pada kesetiaannya Siegfred sampai rela berlari kedapur untuk membuatkan wanita pujaannya itu secangkir kopi yang baru untuk menggantikan kopi Hilda yang hancur bersama cangkir keramiknya sewaktu dia kaget tadi.

"Hagen…" Kali ini Freya yang penuh curiga.

"Bukan… bukan Freya-sama…?" Hagen langsung membantah biarpun raut wajahnya malah tampak senang dicurigai.

"Dia bukan anak kamu dan Fenrir kan ?" Lanjut Freya membuat Hagen terjungkal kebelakang.

"Ya jelas bukan lah…!" Jerit Hagen sambil mememgangi kepalanya yang barusan membentur lantai waktu kejengkang.

Hagen (dalam hati): "Kirain… Freya… tu…" (Kecewa berat)

"Freya-sama yang benar saja… Saya masih normal… saya suka sama perempuan dan tipe yang saya sukai itu kan yang tampangnya mirip-mirip sama serigala… kalo gak, gak mungkin saya deketin…!" Jelas Fenrir dengan lantangnya.

Byurrrr….

Kyaaaaaaaa….. Puanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss…..

Ingin tahu yang terjadi:

Sehabis memberikan penjelasan tentang tipe wanita yang dia sukai, secara tiba-tiba kopi Hilda yang dibuatkan Siegfried tumpah diatas kepala Fenrir. Seketika Fenrir langsung berlari kocar-kacir kepanasan keluar lalu membenamkan kepalanya keatas tumpukan salju.

"Maaf ya… tanganku kayanya terlalu halus sampai licin gini…!" Ucap Hilda dengan senyuman bengis tergambar dibibirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Mime sempat memperhatikan Hilda dan Fenrir yang saat ini masih berada diluar secara bergantian. Sepertinya dia jadi kepikiran dengan apa yang terjadi barusan didepan matanya itu. Dia sempat mencari-cari jawaban sebelum teralihkan oleh suara yang berasal dari belakang telinganya.

"Mime…"

Mime segera memutar kepalanya kearah datangnya suara itu.

"Tolong jawab dengan jujur…!" Kata Alberich dengan seriusnya.

"Kapan kamu melahirkan…?"

Duaakkkkkkk…

Muka Alberich langsung ditimpuk Mime pake harvanya.

"Dasar kamu ini... Biarpun muka Mime itu ce banget... tapi dia gak mungkin bisa melahirkan...!" Kata Bud nyengir melihat kondisi Alberich.

Melihat semua orang malah saling menuduh kaya gitu, akhirnya sebuah idepun muncul dari Thor yang entah kenapa dicuaca dingin ini jadi selalu punya ide dibanding Alberich yang dikenal selalu punya banyak ide hebat.

"Ahaa...!" Lampu petromak menyala diatas kepalanya. (lampu pijar kekecilan)

"Begini saja… Lala…! Papanya lala itu namanya siapa…?" Tanya Thor membuat semua orang terdiam lalu mengerumuni gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak tahu…?" Jawab Lala singkat.

"Koq tidak tahu…?" Semua jadi pada bingung lagi.

"Lala belum pernah ketemu papa…!" Jawab gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Ohhhh…!"

Semuanya memasang wajah tersentuh dengan mata membesar penuh haru dihiasi sedikit air mata bergelayut dibawah matanya yang terkumpul sampai jatuh menetes dipipi mereka.

"Lalu ciri-ciri papanya Lala tu seperti apa…?" Tanya Freya.

"Kata mama, papanya Lala itu… Punya badan yang besar…!"

Semua orang langsung lihat kearah si Thor.

"Papa Lala juga sangat pintar…"

Semua balik melihat Alberich.

"Hmmm… Suka music juga…"

Kali ini semua berbalik pada Mime yang sedang memperbaiki harva yang barusan dipakai nimpuk Alberich.

"Lalu papa Lala itu seorang pencinta binatang…"

Semua lihat ke Fenrir yang dikenal Wolf Lover.

"Paling hebat dari semua God warrior…"

Siegfred jadi sasaran tatapan mata mereka berikutnya.

"Berkulit paling gelap…"

Semua lihat ke si Hagen.

"Dan papa juga katanya punya saudara disini…"

Semua lihat ke Syd & Bud.

"Begitu kata mama Lala…!"

Karena bingung dengan semua penjelasan Lala, mereka kemudian diam berfikir cukup lama setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang ciri-ciri ayahnya dari gadis kecil yang saat ini sedang menghangatkan telapak tangannya keperapian itu barusan.

"Kenapa ayah anak ini punya semua ciri kalian sih…?" Tanya Freya bingung.

"Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan Jogress…" Teriak Hilda histeris.

"Iya… kalian melakukan Fusion ya…?" Sambung Freya gak kalah histeris.

Histeria mereka disambut hysteria balik para Warrior yang gak mau kalah histeris dari kedua wanita yang dihormati oleh mereka itu.

"Fusion… Kita ini dari Saint Seiya bukan Super Saiyan…?" Teriak Alberich didepan Hilda.

"Bukan… kalian pasti Digimon…!" Balas Hilda membayangkan muka alberich jadi muka Tentomon.

"Itu malah makin gak mungkin dan gak nyambung tau…!" Teriakan Alberich makin keras.

"Woy… woy… Berhenti… Hentikan Kalian…! Jangan aneh-aneh dech…!" Teriak Siegfried ditengah keduanya.

Setelah suasana mereda dan hysteria tidak terdengar lagi, Hilda tampak melihat-lihat Lala cukup lama, dalam dan semakin dalam dia memperhatikan baik-baik gadis kecil itu.

"Hmm… warna kulitnya sama dengan si Alberich, matanya sikembar, hidungnya Fenrir, giginya Thor, bibir Hagen, jari tangan Mime, dan jempol kaki Siegfried…" Selidik Hilda menyamakan ciri pisik anak itu dengan para Asgard Warriornya.

Freya (Dalam hati): "Jempol kaki ?!" (Sweatdrop).

Setelah menganalisa itu bukannya mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, justru malah makin ruwet saja. Dengan hasil penelitian itu yang gak menghasilkan apapun, justru malah membuatnya tambah bingung. Hilda sebagai seorang pemimpin tampaknya dia sudah benar-benar sampai pada batasnya.

"Hei dengar ya kalau sampai dalam 24 jam kalian gak ada yang ngaku juga…! Kalian mesti sumpah pocong…!" Jeritnya tak punya ide lagi.

"Apaaaaaaa…..?"

Jerit para Asgard warrior kaget dengan keputusan Hilda yang tak pernah mereka sangka-sangka itu.

"Hei… Kakak…! Daripada Sumpah pocong bukanya lebih baik kita lakukan tes DNA aja…?" Bisik Freya lebih berpikir secara ilmiah yang tampak sweatdrop dengan keputusan saudaranya itu.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah apakah mereka akan melakukan sumpah pocong… atau malah tes DNA untuk membuktikan Lala itu anaknya siapa…?"

Shaka: "Memangnya dia tu sebenarnya anaknya siapa sih…? Bapaknya sungguh keterlaluan…!"

Istar: "Itulah misterinya guru…! Coba Guru pecahin pakai cara meditasi…!"

Shaka: "Hmmm…?" (Ikut mikir sambil meditasi)

Istar: Tapi bukannya Hilda itu lagi flu…? Koq kayanya gak apa-apa…?"

Hilda (Baru sadar): "Oh iya lupa…! Hatchiw… Hatchiiiiwww… (Bersin)

Semua: … (Sweatdrop)


	3. Chapter 3

**Child at the Snow**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

**Chapter: 3**

…

Setelah sebelumnya dia mendapat ide soal sumpah pocong serta usulan dari sang adik tuk melakukan tes DNA, membuat Hilda segera berpikir sambil mondar mandir, jumpalitan, moonwalk, salto , kayang bahkan sampai berputar dengan kepala dibawah.

"Hilda-sama kenapa anda malah Break dance ?" Teriak Bud tercengang.

"Bud… kalo sedang pusing, Hilda-sama emang suka break dance mendadak…!" Syd berbisik pelan ketelinganya yang tampak shock melihat kebiasaan Hilda saat pusing.

"Oke… aku mengalah pada ilmu pengetahuan…! Kalau dalam 24 jam tidak ada yang mengaku kita akan melakukan tes DNA…!" Putus Hilda pada akhirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lala…!" Suara Fenrir memecah kepala Hilda yang baru saja mulai mereda.

"Ibunya Lala itu seperti apa sih…?" Tanya Fenrir mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Ibunya Lala cantik loh…! Rambutnya merah seperti rambutnya Lala…! Wajahnya mirip bintang Hollywood Angeliana Jolie…! Kalo badannya Mirip sama JuPe…!" Itulah deskripsi yang diungkapkan Lala tentang ciri-ciri ibunya.

Asgardian (dalam hati): "Apa mendingan gue ngaku-ngaku jadi bapaknya aja ya…?" (tampang hidung belang)

"Lalu sekarang mama Lala dimana…?" Sekarang Freya yang bertanya.

"Mama dirumah sakit…!" Jawab Lala sedih.

"Loh kenapa…?" Hagen melompat kedepan gadis kecil itu bak seekor kodok.

"Keselek hak sepatu…!"

Gubrakkk…..

Semua orang langsung menjatuhkan diri kelantai.

Asgardian (dalam hati LAGI): "Gak jadi deh… kayanya Ibunya rada-rada…"

Deng… Dong…

Bunyi jam berdentang keras memenuhi segala penjuru ruangan menandakan saat ini tengah mencapai titik tengah malam yang merupakan titik terdingin dihari itu.

"Sudah selarut ini…! Masalah ini lebih baik kita bicarakan lagi besok…!"

"Sekarang Freya ayo kita tidur…! dan jangan lupa ajak Lala juga…! Sementara kalian Asgardian tidur disini saja… jangan ada yang masuk kekamar sebelum masalah ini selesai…!" Ancam Hilda.

…

Akibat ancaman dari Hilda, para Asgard warrior terpaksa bergumul didepan perapian semalaman dan tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya selimut nan lembut dikasur mereka yang empuk ditemani guling yang telah gak karuan (?).

"Teman-teman… sudah dech ngaku siapa bapak tu anak…?" Bentak Sieg fried yang tak terbiasa tidur kalau tidak ditempat yang nyaman.

"Yang pasti bukan gue…?" Bantah Alberich nyantai disofa.

Karena dia sangat pintar makanya begitu Hilda memberi perintah untuk gak boleh tidur dikamar dia segera menandai sofa sebagai wilayahnya dengan Air…  
Bukan air seni (emangnya dia kucing)… tapi air liurnya…

Istar: "Berarti si Alberich ngejilatin sofa bekas duduk yang lain, bekas iler yang lain… iyakkk….!" (mual)

yang pasti yang lain jadi pada gak mau tidur disana.

"Bukan gue juga…!" Hagen juga membantah.

"Apalagi gue…!" Syd dengan suara melengking disudut ruangan juga gak mau dituduh.

"Gue apalagi…!"

Setelah itu untuk beberapa saat suasanya sedikit tenang hanya sesekali terdengar suara dengkuran yang berasal entah dari siapa.

"Dari analisa otakku yang cemerlang… aku rasa anaknya dia…!" Nunjuk keFenrir yang meringkuk tepat didepan tungku.

"Lah koq gue…?" Fenrir bangun tanpa melepas selimutnya.

"Dimana-mana pria jahat itu sering didebut "_serigala_"…!" Jelas Alberich gak mendasar.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku yang pencinta serigala juga disebut pria gak bener dong…! Itukan cuman istilah…!"

"Tapi menurutku pasti dia…!" Mime nunjuk keThor yang ketutup sama selimut hingga tampak seperti kasur yang digulung lalu ditutup selimut.

"Tampang dia itu dah mirip bapak-bapak brewokan…!" Ucapnya polos.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Bud: "Gak Pasti dia…!" (nunjuk keSiegfried)

Syd: "Bukan… Dia…!" (Nunjuk keHagen)

SiegFried: "Dia…!" (Nunjuk keBud)

Thor: "Dia…!" (Nunjuk keSyd)

Fenrir (nyanyi): "Dia… dia… dia…!" (Gaya Afgan)

Akhirnya waktu semalaman mereka habiskan dengan saling menuduh satu sama lain dan tetap gak ada yang mau ngaku sebagai ayahnya Lala.

…

Mentari pagi sudah tiba, biarpun tak bisa menembus lapisan es dan menghilangkan hawa dingin disana, tapi setidaknya dapat memberi sedikit kehangatan setelah malam yang ekstrim tadi.

"Pagi semua…!" Salam hnagat dari Freya pada para Asgar warrior yang masih duduk depan perapian dengan muka kusut dan mata membengkak akibat begadang semalaman.

"Pagiiii… Huaaaa…!" Menguap bersama-sama.

"Freya-sama… Hilda-sama & Lala-nya mana…?" Tanya Alberich melongokan kepalanya dari Sofa.

"Lala masih tidur…! Kalo Kakak lagi benerin boneka Lala yang ru…"

Belum selesai Freya berbicara, Hilda datang dengan berlari sambil teriak Histeris.

"Semuanyaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Hilda mempercepat laju kakinya semakin kencang dan melompat lalu menerjang dan menendang perapian hingga jebol.

"Hilda sama anda kenapa…?" Sieg Fried berdiri kaget, bahkan saking Kagetnya hingga mulutnya terperanga dan rahang bawahnya yang terbuka melebar nyaris menyentuh lantai. (mulutnya gede banget)

Bud (bisik-bisik): "Syd… ini juga kebiasaan Hilda-sama ya…?"

Syd: "Kalo yang ini gue juga baru tau…!"

setelah semua membatu akibat perbuatan Hilda barusan.

"Akhirnya aku tahu siapa ayahnya Lala…!" Perkataan Hilda sontak membuat para Asgardiannya terbangun dari kondisi membatunya.

"Ini…" Hilda menunjukan sebuah kertas yang terlipat dua ditangannya. "Kertas ini aku temukan dalam saku baju boneka minionnya Lala…!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Memangnya apa isi dari kertas itu…?" Alberich penasaran.

"Coba dengar…!"

Isi dari kertas itu adalah…  
_*Selamat ulang tahun untuk putri kami Lala yang berusia 1 tahun_

_dari_

_Mama Lilyan & Papa Mime…*_

Semua: "Apa Mimeeeeee…?" (Histeris)

Mime: "A… A… Aku…?" (Kaget terbata-bata)

Fenrir: "Mime padahal wajahmu cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari Hilda… tapi ternyata kamu jantan juga…!" (Langsung ditonjok Hilda)

Sieg Fried: "Jadi kamu rupanya…!" (Bicara dengan mulut masih melebar kebawah)

Freya: "Mime kamu tega…!" (Nangis)

Hagen: "Apa hubungan kamu dengan Freya-sama…?" (Langsung nyekik Mime)

Hilda: "Ternyata Freya itu seleranya sama co yang berambut kuning pirang…!" (Ngebayangin Hiyoga & Hagen + sekarang ditambah Mime)

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "What…. jadi Bapaknya itu Mime…?" (Ikutan histeris)

Fenrir: "Koq Authornya malah ikutan kaget…?"

Shaka: "Sesuai dengan hasil meditasiku…!"

Semua: "Yang bener…?" (Gak percaya)

Istar: "Apakah Lala itu benar-benar anaknya Mime…?"

Shaka: "Dan apakah prediksiku benar…? Kita lihat dichapter berikutnya…!"

Hagen: "Tunggu…! Rambut Shaka juga kuning pirang… jangan-jangan Freya juga suka sama dia…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Child at the Snow**

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Author: Istar Fantasy**

…

_Istar: "Guru aku mau Tanya…?"_

_Shaka: "Apa muridku yang usil…?"_

_Istar: "Apa benar itu hasil prediksi guru setelah meditasi kemarin…?"_

_Shaka: "Ya tentu saja…! Selama meditasi guru berpikir Lala, nama itu identik dengan lagu saat kita berdendang ! Makanya Guru ambil kesimpulan kalau dia tuh anak Mime !"_

_Istar: "Masuk diakal sih !"(tumben-tumbenan guruku realistis)_

…

**Chapter: 4**

…

Temuan Hilda akan sosok ayah gadis kecil nan malang dari kertas dalam boneka itu membuat seisi kastil pada heboh.

"Ngaku deh… dia emang anak kamu kan ?" Tanya Freya nyekik Mime dari arah belakang.

"Sampai segitunya Freya-sama…! Awas kau Mime…!" Hagen masih nyekik Mime dari arah depan.

"Mime kalo kamu gak mau katakan yang sebenarnya…! Aku bakalan berpaling ke Sorento…!" Freya mulai nangis.

Kali ini Hagen kebingungan karena Sorento gak ada disana jadi gak bisa dicekik.

Hilda: "Lah koq…? Tipenya Freya jadi pemusik…?"

Mime yang dicekik dari dua arah depan dan belakang gak bisa berontak malah nyaris mati kaku dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

"Woy… woy… berhenti woy…!" Siegfried berusaha menolong Mime yang badanya sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi biru.

"Kasihan Lala… entar jadi anak yatim !"

Bukannya melepaskan cekikannya, mendengar ucapan Siegfried itu Freya justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Tentunya hal itu juga diikuti oleh Hagen yang turut terbakar.

"Berhenti woy… Mime dah jadi Smurfs tuh…!" Teriak Bud yang membandingkan warna tubuh Mime dengan tokoh animasi Smurps.

"Bukan Smurfs… tapi Avatar…!" Balas Syd yang merasa tubuh biru Mime lebih mirip mahluk-mahluk difilm Avatar.

"Smurfs…!"

"Avatar…!"

"Smurfs…!"

"Avatar…!"

Adu debat antar saudara kembarpun terus berlangsung hingga membuat Thor kebingungan.

"Stop… stop…! Gak perduli dia itu Smurfs atau Avatar yang penting sekarang gimana tu nyelamatin siMime…!" Teriak Thor kesal sama keduanya.

Sesaat Thor langsung berpaling kebelakang.

"Eh Alberich… Smurfs sama Avatar itu apa sih…?" Bisik Thor yang sebenarnya penasaran apa itu Avatar dan Smurps pada Alberich yang sudah kembali duduk santai disofa.

"Iya gue juga jadi penasaran…?" Sambung Fenrir yang juga kepengen tahu tentang Smurfs dan Avatar.

Sesaat tampak Hilda bengong seorang diri melihat Mime yang masih dicekik Hagen dan Freya juga Siegfried yang mencoba menolongnya. Disebelah mereka sikembar sedang berdebat mengenai Avatar dan Smurfs. Sementara disudut lain ada Alberich yang sedang menjelaskan mati-matian kepada Fenrir dan Thor tentang apa itu Smurfs dan Avatar yang tengah diperdebatkan Syd dan Bud.

"Diaaaaaaaaammmmm…..!"

Teriakan superior Hilda sukses membuat mereka terdiam tak bergerak, tak bersuara dan tak berkedip.

"Ada apa koq ribut…!" Lala yang baru saja bangun masuk keruangan itu sambil menyeret boneka minionnya.

"Lala… kami sudah tahu siapa ayah kamu…!" teriak Thor menyingkirkan Fenrir yang didorongnya hingga membentur tembok dan Alberich yang sampai jatuh kebelakang jumpalitan dengan sofanya.

"Yang benar…?" Lala senang ayah yang dia cari sudah ditemukan.

"Ya ini dia…!" Lanjut Hagen nunjuk kemahluk yang sejak tadi dicekiknya.

"Hah… jadi papanya Lala mahluk luar angkasa…?" Lala merasa asing dengan mahluk biru yang dilihatnya hari ini.

"Tuh kan lebih mirip Avatar…!" Perkataan Lala rupanya seketika menyiratkan bahwa Syd menjadi pemenang dalam adu debatnya dengan Bud.

…

"Permisi…!" Teriak dari luar.

Seorang pengawal masuk dengan cepat dengan sedikit menggigil, tapi lapisan es yang menutupi badannya semalam sudah mencair.

"Ada apa…?" Jawab Freya mewakili Hilda yang kali ini nafasnya nyaris habis dipakai untuk berteriak.

"Diluar ada seorang wanita yang mencari putrinya…!" Jawab pengawal itu yang dalam sekejap membuat suasana riuh kembali.

Mereka saling berebutan untuk keluar. Bahkan si Alberich sempat keinjak-injak akibat dia jatuh setelah ketabrak yang lainnya.

…

"Lala…!"

"Mama…!"

Ibu dan anak itu berpelukan dengan mesranya. Malahan adegan itu sengaja diperlambat guna mendapat suasana terbaik.

"Oh itu Mamanya Lala…!" Kata Thor menangis dengan air mata yang langsung mengeras.

"Selera kamu ok juga Mim…!" Senggol Siegfried membuat Mime nyaris terpental.

"Kenapa Lala pergi sendirian mama khawatir…?" Ucap sang ibu tanpa melepas pelukan dari putrid kecilnya itu.

"Habis waktu mau ajak mama… Mamanya keselek hak sepa…"

"Sttt…..!"

Ibu itu segera menutup mulut putrinya karena tak ingin hal memalukan itu diketahui siapun. Walaupun tanpa sepengetahuannya, semua yang berada disana sudah tau akan hal itu.

…

"Kamu Mamanya lala…?" Tanya Hilda yang telah bisa mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Iya… saya Lilyan… Mamanya Lala…?" Jawab sang Ibu.

"Istrinya Mime juga…?" Celetuk Hagen dari belakang.

"Wah Mime…" Ibunya Lala tampaknya memang sudah kenal dengan Mime. "Kamu disini langsing ya… Badan kamu juga biru kaya Smurfs…!" Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tuh kan ternyata bener…!" Freya kembali cemberut. "Khu… khu… khu…! Alberich…!" Diapun nangis sambil memeluk Alberich.

"Haaaahhhhhh…!"

Tak perlu dijelaskan, karena sudah dapat dipastikan Alberich jadi sasaran pencekikan Hagen selanjutnya.

"Tuh kan ternyata bener…!" Kali ini Bud yang bicara. "Dia emang mirip Smurfs…!" Masih kukuh dengan perdebatannya soal Smurps dan Avatar.

…

"Maaf ya sepertinya kedatangan Lala sudah bikin masalah…!" Ucap Lilyan setelah mereka persilahkan tuk masuk kedalam.

"Gak apa koq kami justru senang jadi tahu sifatnya siMime…!" Hagen tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan begitu…!" Lilyan tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya aku dan Lala berasal dari dimensi lain…!"

"Dimensi lain…?" Semua kompak bersuara.

"Iya… didimensi itu Mime suami saya…! Tapi Mime yang disana beda yang disini apa lagi badannya yang disana lebih besar dan gak biru…!" Jelas Ibunya Lala tentang jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kalo Thor…?" Hilda iseng nanya.

"Thor… kurus kering kerempeng…!" Jawab Lilyan polos karena tidak tahu kalo pria berbadan bongsor didekatnya adalah Thor yang ada disini.

"Alberich…? Alberich…?" Kali ini sikembar yang rebutan nanya.

"Alberich… IQ jongkok… sudah hampir 10 tahun gak naik-naik dari kelas nol kecil TK…!" Jawaban itu membuat ALberich yang disini shock berat, bagaimana bisa dirinya yang ada disana sampai sebodoh itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan suami anda…?" Siegfried yang merasa arah pembicaraan sudah berbelok cepat-cepat meluruskannya kembali.

"Dia menghilang setelah bertempur melawan Specter…!" Jawabnya sambil tertunduk.

"Oh gitu…?!"

Sebenernya mereka gak begitu mengerti kenapa mereka yang disana bisa melawan Specter.

"Waktu ayahnya pergi Lala masih berusia 1 tahun…! Makanya Lala jadi tidak terlalu ingat soal ayahnya…!" Lanjutnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala putrinya.

"Kasian Lala…!"

Semua menangis terharu sampai tanpa sadar persediaan tisu untuk satu tahun hampir habis dan berserakan memenuhi ruangan.

"Sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkan…!"

…

Setelah itu Lala dan Lilyan pulang kembali kedimensinya sendiri.

"Ternyata ditempat lain aku punya keluarga yang bahagia ya…?" Mime nangis terharu.

"Tapi akhirnya masalah ini selesai…!" Ucap Hilda menarik nafas lega.

"Juga berakhir bahagia…!" Sambung Freya yang ikut merasa lega.

…

Tok-tok-tok…

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar bertalu-talu.

"Ya… ada apa…?" Sahut Fenrir sambil membuka pintu.

"Diluar ada 7 anak kecil yang lagi nyari ayah mereka…! katanya ayah mereka seorang God Warrior…!" Ucap pengawal dengan tergesa-gesa.

Semua langsung membeku.

Asgardian: "Nggak lagiiiiiiiii…..!"

…

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Mati satu tumbuh seribu…! Ngomong-ngomong Hagen kalo lagi cemburu suka nyekik ya…?" (Serem)

Hyoga: "Mesti waspada ni…!"

Bud & Syd (nanya): " Jadinya mirip yang mana…? Smurfs apa Avatar…?" (Masih juga ngebahas ini)

Istar: "Mana ku tau…!"

Shaka: "Dengan begini berarti prediksiku tepat 100%…!"

Seiya: "Shaka-San… bisa prediksiin soal UN gak…?"

Shaka: "Emmm..."

Para siswa sekolah: "Bisa ya…?!"

Istar: "Sekian Fic kali ini semoga menghibur…!"

Shaka (kerepotan): "Star tolongin donk…!" (Makin banyak yang minta prediksi)

Istar (cuek): "Sampai jumpa lagi…! Mohon maaf kalo ada yang salah…!"

(Dan akhirnya guruku pun diserbu semua siswa-siswi sekolah dari seantero jagat raya yang meminta prediksi bocoran soal UN)


End file.
